


Night rides

by Ajsc0518



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsc0518/pseuds/Ajsc0518
Summary: Mondo and kiyotaka have a talk the night before graduation
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 8





	Night rides

Mondo slowed his bike down to a stop and slowly got off, helping Taka, who was still unused to riding a motorcycle. Mondo walked over to the edge of the hill they were on. It was a beautiful sight. It was nighttime and the moon shone right above Toyko, there were brights lights everywhere from signs to building to cars driving by. Mondo looked down at Taka who was already sitting down with both his legs infront of him, leaning back having his hands behind him to hold him up. The smile on his face made mondo melt, he looked peaceful for once. He’d always been the type of guy who was yelling about damm near anything, wether he was happy, sad or angry he was always loud and shouting, it was rare mondo saw him calm and relaxed about something. His first impression of Taka was that he was “just some dumb hall monitor with a stick up his ass” well the stick up his ass opinion didn’t change.

Taka had always had some sort of pressure on him, from school, from his dad, and especially from his grandfather so it was rare that he was calm. Mondo hadn’t notice he’d been staring until Taka snapped him out his thoughts. “You gonna sit down?” Mondo made a mumbling sound before sitting down next to Taka. There was a comfortable silence between them until Mondo spoke up. “Graduations tomorrow....” he looked over at Taka and watched the smile leave his face, he instantly regreted what he said. “Come on man it won’t be that bad...if your upset we won’t see anyone anymore that’s a fuckin stupid idea. I mean yeah sure some of us are gonna be traveling and doin our own shit but we’ll all still be together, and your definitely stuck with me.” Mondo playfully gave Taka a smack on the back, but Takas smile didn’t return. 

“Of course we’ll all still be together. We all agreed to stay in touch. It’s not that. it’s just, there’s not much ahead of us after this” Taka brought his knees up to his chest. “In all honesty what’s gonna happen after this, I’ll attempt to become prime minister, you’ll become a carpenter. Mondo you know how pathetic my life was before I met you.” Grabbing a small pebble he threw it in the air. “First of all, not “attempt” to become prime minister. You will, i know that for a fact you’ve worked to hard and I know damn well you won’t take no for a answer. Second of all your life wasn’t pathetic you just over worked yourself and you were kinda a bitch. Its not like once we graduate life is instantly gonna be hell, and I can promise you as long as I’m around I will make sure things don’t go back to the ways things were for you.” 

Taka looked at mondo with tears in his eyes, causing a panic from mondo “Wh-What?! Did I say somethin wrong?!” Wiping the tears from his eyes he smiled “No, it’s just you’ve changed a lot...” “THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN-?!” Taka shook his head “It’s nothing bad it’s just, before you would have just panicked and yelled something and just hoped it sounded comforting..” Taka put his hand infront of his face to hide his smile and laugh. “I hate how well you know me...” Taka chuckled and looked back at the ground. “In all seriousness, thanks bro. I don’t know what’d I’d be doing now if I hadn’t met you”. Taka rested his head on mondo shoulder. Mondos face reddened, and wrapped his arm around Takas shoulder. “Probably studyin or some shit. Honestly you’d probably be doin that if I hadn’t asked you out”

“Yeah probably...” Taka looked at the scenery under them. Even from where they were you could barely see hopes peak in the distance. Everyone was either partying or hanging out with friends, it was either to celebrate or a goodbye. For mondo and Taka, they didn’t know which. Sure they’ve talked about always being at each other’s side but could that really be possible? Kiyotaka Ishimaru future prime minister, being best friend with a ex-gang leader? Yeah that probably wouldn’t work out well. It’d been of both of there minds the past few months but neither said anything about it. “We should be heading back. It’s getting late” Taka looked at his watch while standing up. “Yeah your right....” Wiping the dirt off himself Mondo stood up and got back on his bike. “You comin or not..?” Taka was still standing by the edge of the cliff looking down at the city below them. He shook his head and ran over to where mondo was and got on his motorcycle. Wrapping his arms around mondo thoughts swarmed his head but the most prominent one was..’I’m gonna miss this’ the bike roared to life as mondo drove back to hopes peak.


End file.
